


Pure Morning | A Tomarry fanfiction

by Gay_Slytherin_Prince



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Evil Harry Potter, Gay, Gay Harry Potter, Hogwarts, M/M, Possessive Tom Riddle, The Golden Trio Era (Harry Potter), Tom Riddle's Diary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:42:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_Slytherin_Prince/pseuds/Gay_Slytherin_Prince
Summary: Harry was weak until one day, he came across a certain boys diary.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 16
Kudos: 84





	1. The strawberry bush

* * *

The sun was shining above little whinging, the sky as blue as the sea. Not even a single cloud could be seen. It was boiling hot and wherever you looked you could see girls and boys lying in the grass fanning themselves with their homemade paper fans or magazines. Harry wasn't so lucky. He was set to work by the Dursleys, trimming the hedge, mowing the lawn, watering the plants, cleaning the car, washing the windows and anything else you could think of. All the while, his uncle and cousin sat lazily eating ice-cream while the fan blowed a cool breeze onto their faces. Harry wished he could be back at Hogwarts were he could learn more about magic and be away from the Dursleys for another year. Sweat dripped down his face and he wiped it way. He was on his hands and knees now, pulling out the weeds and putting them in a black bag ready to be composted. Harry felt a smack on the back of his head and turned around to see his aunt.

"What _are_ you doing?" Petunia said in a shrill voice. She was wearing her apron and holding a wooden spoon which she had hit Harry around the head with.

"Pulling out the weeds, my last job on the afternoon list." Harry told her, pointing at the list.

"That is not a weed! It was my strawberry bush! Vernon, teach this boy a lesson. He clearly doesn't know what happens to boys who disrespect those who put food on the table. "

Harry didn't think it looked much like a bush at all. It was way too small. His thoughts were stopped when Vernon stomped outside - dessert spoon still in his mouth - and dragged Harry by his hair and shoved him in the cupboard under the stairs.

"I didn't do it on purpose!" Harry yelled, only to receive a punch in the jaw from his uncle. One of his teeth became dislodged and he choked on the blood. It tumbled down to the floor.

"Clean up that mess or I will hit you harder next time, freak." Vernon said, slamming the cupboard door and locking it behind him.

Harry was encased by darkness. He tried his best to clean up the blood with an old pillow case but as he couldn't see he didn't know how well he'd cleaned it. Harry was mad that he couldn't use his magic. If he could he knew he'd be able to fight his uncle - even kill him. _Imagine that, Vernon writhing in pain, his screams for mercy being ignored. Blood seeping out of him as he cried and cried. Finally his dead body lifeless and cold._ Harry didn't care if he sounded sadistic. He wanted to make his uncle suffer. And the rest of them for that matter. But he couldn't. He was stuck in an endless cycle of anger and pain. Tears of anger and hurt rolled down Harry's face. He felt so weak not being able to stand up for himself. He wanted to be strong, to have control. _I just hate it here!'_ Harry thought, slumping onto his poor excuse for a bed. Harry laid down, staring at nothing. He was really hot and really thirsty. He knew he wouldn't be getting a drink for a little while and tried to fall asleep despite it being only mid afternoon. All the while, his jaw pounded in pain.

* * *

His uncle didn't drive him to London to go to Diagon ally so he had to trudge to the train station and jump on without paying. He hid in the toilet until the sound of the tracks screeching to a halt and the recorded voice saying 'London, waterloo station' filled his ears. It was cold now, the first twinges of almost September giving a slight chill, the August sun still shone in the frosty cold. He stepped off of the train onto the endless grey of London. There wasn't a moment of silence in the chaos of London yet nobody was really talking. Everyone was absorbed in their own little worlds, business men and other workers swarming in a sea of the walking dead. When Harry arrived at the leaky cauldron it was bustling. It was around lunch time so all the shoppers from Diagon Ally decided to stop for lunch. Harry didn't stop but instead walked through the crowed. For the first time all summer, he felt happy.

"Harry! Harry!" Came Hermione's voice. Harry walked over to Hermione who was eating a triple chocolate ice-cream. "Come on! Ron's waiting for us! We can go to Gringotts now."

They went to Gringotts and Harry got out a generous handful of money, enough to last him the whole school year. Hermione and Ron talked about their fun holidays and Harry wavered behind a bit, thinking about his own summer. Locked in a cupboard, barely eating or drinking, punches and chores and all things horrible. Not that he would let anyone know, they would think he was weak. Some time later found the three fourteen year olds in the book shop. Harry was picking up there defence against the dark arts text book, piling them on top of each other in his cauldron when Lucius Malfoy walked in and put his cane out in front of Harry. Harry didn't notice and tripped over the cane. Lucius gracefully bent down and swopped up the books, putting them all in the cauldron.

"Do excuse me, Mr Potter." He snarled at Harry as he walked away.

Later that day, Harry was sat in his cupboard packing his school when he found a book tucked in his transfiguration book. Harry picked it up and saw the name 'Tom Marvolo Riddle' on the back of the diary. Harry opened it. He was disappointed to find nothing in it but plain parchment paper. Harry decided that he would use it to draw in. He picked up his quill and some ink and began to draw a picture. Harry was stood with his wand in his hand, pointing it at his uncle. His uncle was on the floor, dead. Harry smiled as he drew it. It made him feel much better. Right before Harry's eyes, the picture began to fade away until it was gone. It was as if the book had swallowed the ink. Then, suddenly words appeared on the paper.

_**'Nice drawing.'** _

Harry froze. He'd never heard of this kind of magic before. Who was he talking to? Was he talking to this Tom Marvolo Riddle person? He picked up his quill again and wrote a reply.

_'You can write? I'm Harry Potter.'_

**_'Yes, I can write. Nice to meet you, Harry. I am Tom Riddle. How did you find my diary?'_ **

_'I think someone slipped it into my cauldron. Anyway, do you go to Hogwarts?'_

_'_ **_I did. Harry, what did that picture mean?'_ **

_'Oh, I think you'd think I was sadistic if I told you.'_

**_'I promise to keep it a secret, Harry_ ** _.'_

_'Or call the ministry on me for being crazy.'_

_'_ **_I'm crazy too. I won't no matter what.'_ **

_'Okay. It's of me torturing and killing my Uncle.'_

_'_ **_Would you like to?'_ **

_'Yes I guess I would. I wish I could use my magic on him.'_

_'_ _**One day I will help you kill him if you desire me to.'** _

Harry talked to Tom all night long and into the day as well. He wondered what Tom was like, his passions and his wishes. He wanted one day to really meet him.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the first day of the school year and Vernon was not happy. He has punched Harry three times and kicked him in the stomach twice. Harry was aching as he walked into the car. He could see a big purple bruise on his cheek in the rear-view mirror.

"Get out of the car freak!" Vernon spat at Harry when they arrived at kings cross station. "I'm going to beat you back and blue the next time I see you!"

Harry didn't even care that he was going to see his friends today. In fact, he would rather them not be there. He wanted to sit and talk to Tom. All day everyday he spoke to Tom. He would wake up in the morning and talk to him straight away and go to sleep at night and he would say goodnight to him. He shared the same underlying darkness inside him. The same desire to kill those who hurt him. He felt different when he was around Tom. It made him feel safe yet darker. Harry decided to sit in a corner of the train nobody would stand in and put a silencing charm on his quill. Ge sat on the floor and when nobody was looking pulled his invisibility cloak around him.

' _I'm back, Tom.'_

**'** _**Hello, Harry. On the Hogwarts express now?'** _

_'Yes, I am. My uncle hurt me today. I feel so weak.'_

_'_ _**Do not feel weak, Harry. We will do to him what I did to Amanda Jones, the girl who bullied me at the orphanage.'** _

_'What did you do to her?'_

_**'Let me show you.'** _

Before Harry could react, he was being pulled into the diary, leaving the rickety rails behind him. 

_In front of Harry was a fifteen year old boy. He was wearing a white button up shirt and grey suit trousers. Harry got closer to him. He had brown hair and blue eyes that looked to be seething with anger. But otherwise he looked in total calm._

_"Tom, come on. Get into the forest." Said the voice of a girl who must be Amanda._

_Tom followed her into the forest, walking for about fifteen minutes before Amanda decided they were deep enough. Harry walked behind them and kept his eyes on the pair. What was Tom going to do? Amanda tried to punch Tom but Tom got his wand and sent a crucio spell at her. She writhed on the floor in complete agony, trashing around. Tom broke the spell only to put a silencing ward around them before he continued._ _Harry was in awe as he watched Tom get revenge for the pain Amanda had caused him. She was screing at the top of her lungs as Tom made her pay for what she had done. Harry felt his lip twinge into an upturned smirk. Tom was so strong here._

_"You should pay for what you have done to me, the dark lord! I am a powerful wizard, heir to Salazar Slytherin! And you will suffer for your crimes against me!" Tom said, swiping his wand and causing her to bleed from deep lacerations all over her body._

_"Please Tom! I'm sorry! Let me live!" She said, choking on her tears._

_"There is no mercy for you." He spat at her._ _She whimpered in pain as she bled out onto the grass. Finally, her eyes stared blankly into the eyes of death._

Harry was pushed back out of the diary and back into the corner of the passage. Harry adjusted the cloak around him so he was invisible again. It was dark outside now and it was raining too.

' _That was incredible._ '

' _ **It's not the only time I've done it.**_ '

' _I want to do that to my uncle. And my aunt. And my my cousin!_ '

' _ **Anyone else? What about Dumbledore?**_ '

' _What? Why?_ '

' _ **He knows those muggles are horrible to you and he left you with them.**_ '

Harry had never thought about it like that before. He thought for a moment and anger swelled up inside of him. Dumbledore wanted him only to kill Voldemort. But he would do no such thing. He was going to be like Tom.

' _Yes, I want to kill Dumbledore._ '

* * *

Harry went straight to his bed after the feast and drew his curtains around him. He pulled out Tom's diary and was about to write to him when he Ron walked in.

"What's going on, Harry?" Ron asked him. Harry quickly hid the diary under his sheets and acted unwell. Ron opened the curtains to see him.

"I just feel unwell." Harry said to him. Ron gave him a pat on the back before leaving him alone. Ron had stopped asking about the bruises he had at the beginning of each school year. Why didn't Ron care? Or Hermione.

If it was them Harry would do anything he could to help them. But they chose to turn a blind eye. Tom cared about him. Tom helped him through this. Tom was his real best and only friend.

_'You're my best and only real friend, Tom.'_

_'_ _**I'm here for you. What's wrong?** _ _'_

_'Ron and Hermione don't care about what happens to me. They turn a blind eye. They aren't my real friends.'_

_'_ _**That doesn't matter, Harry. I am here. I will be there aslong as you write in my pages.'** _

_**'** _ _Thank you, Tom. I know I can count on you. I wish I could meet you.'_

_**'I need a body first. You see, I am stuck in this diary** _ _.'_

_'Would I have to kill anyone?'_

_'_ _**No, but I would.'** _

_**'** _ _I know the perfect person to let you kill. Ron. What do I need to do?'_

_'_ _**I need you to bring him to the chamber of secrets. Tell him you need help.'** _

_**'** _ _Okay. Tomorrow night I will lore him down. Were is the chamber?'_

_'_ _**In Moaning Myrtles bathroom by the sink. Pastletoungue will open it.'** _

_**'** _ _Okay Tom. For you I will.'_

The next morning was as cold as the last. It was a Saturday so he had all day to butter Ron up. He hung out with him the whole day, talking to him about school work and quidditch.

The bruise on Harry's face was a dark purple now and took up almost his whole cheek. Ron said nothing about it. It was getting dark and Harry decided he was going to get Ron to the chamber of secrets now.

"I hear something. Can you?" Harry asked, picking up the pace.

"No, what can you hear Harry?" Ron asked, not once questioning Harry's words.

"A voice, from the walls. Saying 'killllll, killll...' we have to find out were it's coming from!" Harry ran down the corridor, Ron running behind him.

"There is no voice Harry." Ron said as they spun around the corner. They arrived at the bathroom and Harry went to the sink.

"Opennnn." Harry said in pastletounge. The sink opened up leaving a deep hole in the middle. Ron was amazed. "We have to go in. I'll go in first."

"O-okay Harry. Are you sure about this?" Ron asked Harry.

"More sure than not." Harry said before jumping in and landing on a bed of bones. "It's safe, Ron."

Ron jumped down and looked disgusted at the bones they landed on. They walked down the chamber until they came across a door with snakes on. Harry hissed open again and they were in. Ron walked ahead so he opened the journal and wrote to Tom.

' _I'm ready.'_

_'_ _**Give the book to him. Pretend you found this on the floor.'** _

"Ron! Look what I found!" Ron turned around and ran back to him. "It can talk!"

Ron walked over and took the quill, writing hello into it. The ink disapeared into the pages, replaced by new words.

_'_ **_Hello, I am Tom Riddle_ ** **.'**

'I am Ron.' Ron wrote back, not believing his eyes. Ron's eyes rolled back into his head and he fell to the floor. He was dying and their was a faint glow around the diary. Tom was growing stronger.

"Come on Tom, I believe in you." Harry said, excited to meet the boy he'd been talking to non stop. He looked closely and could see a faint outline of Tom. He was becoming real again.

"I'm becoming stronger, Harry. Together we will be one." It took an hour for Tom to fully become human again. He was just like in the memory.

"Tom! Is Ron dead now?" Harry asked.

"Yes he is. Thank you for bringing me to life. Now I am strong again. I will help you kill those muggles and traitors to you. You too are strong." Harry embraced him, so happy to have a true friend. He was so happy that he had done this and felt happy despite his old best friend being dead. It was for the greater good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been putting two chapters in one because of the fact that the original chapters are so short which is why sometimes it may seem erratic. where the line is is where the chapters split.


	3. The faint glow

"There is something you need to know now, Harry. But I don't want you to hate me. I have grown fond of you, unlike any fondness I have felt before." Tom said as they ended the embrace.

"I couldn't hate you Tom." Harry said, clutching onto his arm. He looked at the grown, the water rippled beneath them, their reflections massacred by the moving water. Tom pulled his wand out, writing letters in the air.

' **Tom Marvolo Riddle.'** He wrote in sky before muddling it to say something new. A hidden message within his own name.

' **I am Lord Voldemort** ' Harry froze.

"You... you killed my mum and dad? You tried to kill me?" Harry said, his heart rising in his chest. He felt so ashamed that he believed that Tom was his best friend. After he let Tom kill Ron he told him?

"No, I have not done that yet. I am the sixteen year old Voldemort. I could never harm you. You mean so much to me like nobody ever has." Tom said, stepping towards Harry.

"You... you mean it?" Harry asked, feeling his heart beat in his chest. Tom stepped closer to Harry who despite learning who he was couldn't bare to hate him. Before Harry could react, Tom swooped down and planted a kiss on Harry's lips. Harry was stunned and at first didn't responded at all but he soon gave into the kiss.

"I will never hurt you, Harry. Together, we shall be one." Tom said when he broke the kiss. Harry's could feel his face burn, evidence for a rather embarrassing blush. He tried his best to act strong. He didn't want Tom to think he was weak.

"Can you do a Patronus, Tom?" Harry said, finally finding something he could do to impress Tom and change the subject.

"No." Tom said, a little taken aback by the question. He had tried before but he didn't have any happy memories to use to make the Patronus happen.

"Expecto patronum!" Harry said, a stag appearing from the end of his wand. Tom looked on in amazement as the stag danced around the chamber.

"Amazing Harry! See? You are not weak." Tom told him, feeling a little bit jealous that he could not muster the memorys for a patronus himself. Perhaps one day he could. Harry was happy Tom thought he was strong. But now he knew Tom was Voldemort's younger self, he knew Dumbledore would arrest him rather than enroll him.

"What are we going to do, Tom?" Harry asked, worried sick. He didn't want to be without him. He was used to talking to him all day everyday now and he didn't want to be away from him for one second.

"I will become someone I am not. I need a wand." Tom swooped down and plucked Ron's wand from his dead body and weighed it in his hand. He seemed disappointed. "Just for this spell. I need to go to Diagon Ally."

Tom waved Ron's wand over himself and smiled at Harry.

"How do I look?" Harry didn't see a difference and told Tom that. "Everyone else will see a boy with blonde hair and hazel eyes."

Tom and Harry left Ron in the chamber and Tom was smart enough to know you could say stairs in pastletounge to get stairs to appear. They climbed up them, left and closed the chamber. Harry wished he had brought his invisibility cloak so that Tom could get to Diagon Ally without being seen. It was late and way past curfew. They could not risk being seen. Harry and Tom sneaked around in the dark as quickly and quietly as the could.

"Go to bed, Harry. I will be back in the morning, I promise." Reluctantly, Harry agreed and went back to the Gryffindor dorms he was starting to feel more and more spiteful to. He couldn't sleep, his thoughts fixated on Tom.

* * *

Harry got out of bed early, brushed his teeth, showered, combed his untameable hair, put on his uniform and groaned as he stared at the red and gold that plagued him. Tom was defiantly going to be Slytherin again but Harry would be stuck here. With Ron dead, Harry was worried that a resorting would bring mass suspicion to him and he didn't want to go to Azkaban.

"Where's Ron?" Hermione asked Harry when he walked down the stairs. Harry wanted to ignore her but he had to put up a façade. All he wanted was to see if Tom was here yet. Hermione's hair was a mess, but not as messy as Harry's. Her shirt was tucked in and she was wearing her school jumper under her Gryffindor robes.

"I haven't seen him since yesterday, he didn't come back last night." Harry told her, faking worry. Of course Harry couldn't tell Hermione anything. Instead, he had to pretend to care and be oblivious to what was happening. Soon, he could fake the reasoning for not talking to Hermione as being grieving Ron when in actuality it would be because he was turning away from the light side he had been wrongly backing. They went down for breakfast and Harry looked around for Tom. He wasn't here yet but Harry was sure he would be here soon. Harry pretended to be looking for Ron and sighed.

"We _have_ to tell Professor Dumbledore. He could be in trouble." Hermon said, too worried to eat anything. Harry thought about the way he would have felt if Ron was missing just a year earlier. He'd have been worried sick, running around like a headless chicken trying to find him. But now he was an accomplice in his murder.

"Alright, let's go." Harry said, getting up from his chair. He wanted to wait and see if Tom would arrive but also getting up would take his mind off Tom. He wasn't hungry anyway. They walked to Dumbledore's office, Hermione's face never changing from one of deep concern. Hermione tapped on the door.

"Enter." Came Dumbledore's voice. Harry walked in and his eyes rested on Dumbledore. But he was not alone. Tom sat in the stool, the sorting hat on his head. "Meet Tom Knight."

"SLYTHERIN!" The sorting hat said. Harry 's heart sunk. He knew it was inevitable, even he was destined to be a Slytherin, after all.

"Hello, nice to meet you." Harry said to Tom with a warm grin. Tom smiled back at him, his green robed causing longing for the same.

"Hello, Potter. Still think you'd have made a better Slytherin." The hat said aloud. Hermione went to talk to Dumbledore.

"Let's see about that." Harry said, placing the hat on his head. ' _ **Ahh, definitely Slytherin. But yet... you feel scared of changing in case of suspicion. What would you like me**_ _ **to**_ _ **do?'**_ The hat said into Harry 's head. ' _I want you to say you refuse me to be Gryffindor and make me be Slytherin. I can pretend to be upset.'_

"I refuse to let you be Gryffindor! You are and always have been a Slytherin!" The hat bellowed aloud as if he was angry. Tom smirked at him and Harry faked outrage.

"What? Slytherin! Professor! First my best friend goes missing and now this?" Dumbledore peered at him and shook his head.

"I cannot change the hat's mind, Harry. Hermione, we will look for Ron. In the mean time try not to stress. I am sure he's alright. Harry, why on earth did you put the hat on in the first place?" Dumbledore's sparkle had left his eyes.

"I thought I would prove to the hat I was a Gryffindor." Harry lied. It was going to be so much fun now he had emerald green instead of maroon.


	4. The sorting hat

Harry got out of bed early, brushed his teeth, showered, combed his untameable hair, put on his uniform and groaned as he stared at the red and gold that plagued him. Tom was defiantly going to be Slytherin again but Harry would be stuck here. With Ron dead, Harry was worried that a resorting would bring mass suspicion to him and he didn't want to go to Azkaban.

"Where's Ron?" Hermione asked Harry when he walked down the stairs. Harry wanted to ignore her but he had to put up a façade. All he wanted was to see if Tom was here yet. Hermione's hair was a mess, but not as messy as Harry's. Her shirt was tucked in and she was wearing her school jumper under her Gryffindor robes.

"I haven't seen him since yesterday, he didn't come back last night." Harry told her, faking worry. Of course Harry couldn't tell Hermione anything. Instead, he had to pretend to care and be oblivious to what was happening. Soon, he could fake the reasoning for not talking to Hermione as being grieving Ron when in actuality it would be because he was turning away from the light side he had been wrongly backing. They went down for breakfast and Harry looked around for Tom. He wasn't here yet but Harry was sure he would be here soon. Harry pretended to be looking for Ron and sighed.

"We _have_ to tell Professor Dumbledore. He could be in trouble." Hermon said, too worried to eat anything. Harry thought about the way he would have felt if Ron was missing just a year earlier. He'd have been worried sick, running around like a headless chicken trying to find him. But now he was an accomplice in his murder.

"Alright, let's go." Harry said, getting up from his chair. He wanted to wait and see if Tom would arrive but also getting up would take his mind off Tom. He wasn't hungry anyway. They walked to Dumbledore's office, Hermione's face never changing from one of deep concern. Hermione tapped on the door.

"Enter." Came Dumbledore's voice. Harry walked in and his eyes rested on Dumbledore. But he was not alone. Tom sat in the stool, the sorting hat on his head. "Meet Tom Knight."

"SLYTHERIN!" The sorting hat said. Harry 's heart sunk. He knew it was inevitable, even he was destined to be a Slytherin, after all.

"Hello, nice to meet you." Harry said to Tom with a warm grin. Tom smiled back at him, his green robed causing longing for the same.

"Hello, Potter. Still think you'd have made a better Slytherin." The hat said aloud. Hermione went to talk to Dumbledore.

"Let's see about that." Harry said, placing the hat on his head. ' _ **Ahh, definitely Slytherin. But yet... you feel scared of changing in case of suspicion. What would you like me**_ _ **to**_ _ **do?'**_ The hat said into Harry 's head. ' _I want you to say you refuse me to be Gryffindor and make me be Slytherin. I can pretend to be upset.'_

"I refuse to let you be Gryffindor! You are and always have been a Slytherin!" The hat bellowed aloud as if he was angry. Tom smirked at him and Harry faked outrage.

"What? Slytherin! Professor! First my best friend goes missing and now this?" Dumbledore peered at him and shook his head.

"I cannot change the hat's mind, Harry. Hermione, we will look for Ron. In the mean time try not to stress. I am sure he's alright. Harry, why on earth did you put the hat on in the first place?" Dumbledore's sparkle had left his eyes.

"I thought I would prove to the hat I was a Gryffindor." Harry lied. It was going to be so much fun now he had emerald green instead of maroon.

* * *

It had been a week and Ron was presumed dead and Hermione tried to carry on a friendship with Harry but she was too heartbroken to try for long. She stopped studying from what Harry could tell and had bags under her eyes constantly. She didn't talk to anyone either. Harry wouldn't be surprised if she never tried to talk to him again. Tom and Harry spent time together, Harry trying to keep up his façade of caring that Weasley was dead.

"Finally joined the right side, Potter?" Draco said with a smirk. Harry glared at him but Tom kicked him under the table as if to say 'play nice Harry'.

"Well, I guess we could be friends if you wanted." Harry said, taking a sip of pumpkin juice out of his goblet. Harry was only annoyed out of sentiment he supposed. Draco had been horrible to him in the past but Harry would have to get past that. Draco obliged. A lot of other Slytherin's glared at Harry but when he offered Draco his friendship they softened up a bit. Harry and Tom acted as if they had only just started becoming friends. Harry looked up at Dumbledore who was also looking at him. He looked annoyed. Harry wanted to see what he was thinking. Perhaps he was worried about his plan.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Tom asked him. Harry turned to him and mouthed 'Dumbledore' and Tom looked up to see Dumbledore looking absolutely mad. Tom laughed a loud laugh and Harry cleared his throat. Everyone stared at Tom, wondering what he found so funny. "I've never seen him so mad. Just because you are not a Gryffindor anymore."

"Stupid Dumbledore doesn't know the next thing about the four houses. Slytherin is the best." Draco said, looking at him. He wasn't looking at Harry anymore but still looked angry. "He does look rather mad, doesn't he?"

Tom got himself under control and finished his meal. He excused himself and even though Harry wasn't finished he got up and followed him. Tom smirked at him but felt glad that Harry was wondering what he was doing.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked Tom. Tom said they were going to the room of requirements but Harry didn't know what that meant. Tom walked to a bare stretch of wall. Harry stood curiously watching him keeping a small distance. Tom paced and Harry was about to ask him what he was doing when a door appeared.

"What -" Harry was stopped by Tom's hand grabbing his wrist and pulling him through the door. The room was big with a fireplace and a faux leather sofa by it. There were book cases lined to the brim with books. Harry was amazed by this room. "How?"

"This is the room of requirements. The room changes to be what you need it to be. I need a room you and I can come to and discuss plans or spend some time together." Tom told Harry. "We need to talk about living arrangements. I will not have you living with that family of yours anymore."

Harry sighed at Tom. The reality was he was most likely going to be forced to live with his abusive family during the summer. Harry thought about the way he wore the red shade almost all the time at home, and his skeleton was his armour.

"You can't go back." Tom said, resting his head on Harry's shoulder nonchalantly. Harry's face turned pink. Why did Tom care about him? Harry felt his stomach do flips. "We should both hide here."

"As much as I want to, Tom, it will evoke suspicion. I have already changed houses to Slytherin. No, I should go back. But I will write to you and we can meet up." Tom wanted to protest, but he couldn't help but agree with Harry. Tom sat his head up and looked at Harry.

"Why are you blushing?" Tom asked him. Harry looked away and narrowed his eyes as if trying to focus on getting rid of it. Tom smirked and turned Harry's head to face him. "You look cute like that."

"Stop it, I'm not cute. Only weak people can be cute." Harry remarked back, his face going an even deeper shade of red. Tom leaned in and kissed him again. Harry gasped into the kiss. It took a moment for him to relax into it. What was Tom to him? Was he more than just his best friend?


	5. Mind slave

Tom was smart enough to know that he needed assistance in his uprising. Sure, he had Harry but he would not twist him into a mouldable putty like his death eaters. He knew enough to know the names of his most loyal servants. Bellatrix Lestrange, Greyback, Barty Crouch Jr. There were more but these were his most loyal servants. Bellatrix was the one Tom wanted to contact but she was in Azkaban. There was only one thing for it. It was the middle of the night and Tom fished around for Harry's invisibility cloak. Tom took off his glamour and wrapped the cloak tightly around him. Harry was sleeping soundly all the while, as well as the other Slytherin's. Tom snuck out of the Dorm, through the dungeons and out of the school. He walked deep into the forbidden forest until the trees were thick and tall and the floor bare. He pulled the cloak off himself and closed his eyes. The wind ran through his hair and he could almost hear it chime.

"I ask for the, dementors! I have a deal for you." It wasn't long before the tall trees turned to ice. Tom opened his eyes to see a flock of Azkaban 's dementors flying overhead towards him. "It is I, Lord Voldemort."

The dementors circled around him silently, casting their frosty presence. Even Tom could feel the chill. He didn't outwardly react, but instead he looked at them all. All if them potential weapons he and Harry could use at their disposal.

"I would like you to join my ranks." Tom said to them.

"What is in it for us?" Said one of the dementors. Tom shivered at the dementors voice. It was creepy and unnerving.

"You will be able to feed whenever you like." Tom told the dementors who all looked at each other. 'Very well' said the same dementor. "Break the death eaters out of Azkaban and tell the rest to meet me here tomorrow at midnight here. Myself and their other lord will be waiting."

They left, hopefully making a start on their plan. Tom went back to the dorm, put his glamour back on and fell asleep. He was exhausted after all that and needed to get some shut eye ready for tomorrow's lessons. They had potions first with the Gryffindor's.

"Where is Miss Granger?" Professor Snape asked as he entered the room. There was a weird shift with the Gryffindor girls.

"She hasn't left her bed all weekend, Professor. She's been crying the whole time." Said one of the girls. Professor Snape nodded.

"Why don't you check on her, Potter?" Snape said. Harry was about to say no but Tom kicked him under the table again. It seemed this was going to be a common occurrence. He asked for the password and they told Harry it was 'Purple juice'. Harry trudged reluctantly to the Gryffindor common room, said the password and went to see Hermione.

"Hermione, can I come in?" Harry asked. He could hear Hermione's faint sobbing from the other side of the door. They stifled and Harry walked in. "Hey Hermione, everyone's worried about you. "

' _Except me'_ Harry thought.

"Why did you kill him?" Hermione asked Harry. She looked at him, cuddling into her pillow. She looked heartbroken. "Are you here to kill me? Because go ahead."

"I didn't kill Ro-"

"I'm not stupid Harry. I know you did. I just don't know why you did it. I want us to be like we were last year. Me you and Ron. But now Ron's dead." Hermione said, sobs escaping her quivering lip. "And it's your fault."

"Imperio!" Harry yelled. Hermione went blank and stood up. Harry hid in the toilet and focused on his magic as Hermione walked to the room of requirements and paced. The door opened and Hermione went in. In there was bed for her to cry in while she waited. Harry went back to his lessons and finished up the day.

"Where are you taking me?" Tom asked later that day. Harry took him to the room of requirements and showed him a still sobbing Hermione. Harry told him she knew that he had killed Ron and that he didn't know what to do with her. "Oh, I know what to do with her."

Tom aimed his wand at her and said the words 'mens servus'. Hermione screamed in agony as she began her transformation. She looked the same but more depressed, agony to rival the cruciatus curse filling her from head to toe.

"What do you want me to do, masters?" Hermione said, her eyes soulless.

"I want you to kill Dumbledore."

* * *

It was almost midnight and Harry and Tom were sneaking out of the dorms. Harry wanted to ask Tom were they were going but Tom looked deep in his thoughts. They were so close together and Harry felt his cheeks burn. Luckily it was dark so Tom couldn't see him.

They walked deep into the forbidden forest and Harry gasped. There was a group of death eaters. Tom discarded the cloak and Harry looked around. Bellatrix Le'strange, Fenrir Greyback, Barty Crouch Jr and about a dozen other death eaters stood before them.

"Hello, my loyal death eaters." Tom said, looking around at them all. There were a few murmurs of disbelief. "Quiet! Bellatrix, come forward."

Bellatrix practically skipped over. Her dark lord returns and asks for her? She noticed the boy standing next to her lord and noticed the scar on his forehead. It was Harry Potter. She looked at him and Harry looked at Tom for condolence. She seemed to be confused with the fact he was there. It was hardly surprising.

"My Lord, what do you desire?" Bellatrix asked, bowing before her lord. Unlike the other death eaters she bowed out of respect and not fear. Tom toyed with his wand and looked at her. She was ad loyal as he had heard.

"I require you to undertake a certain task for me. I wish for you to torture but not kill the Dursley family. They have caused Harry enough trouble but if they die it will arise suspicion to Harry's true colours." Tom paused for a moment before continuing. "Everyone else needs to rank up all the death eaters they can. Old ones, new ones. But do this on the low. Nobody is to mention Harry Potter, you hear me? He is your new lord, as am I. Now go!"

"Yes my Lords!" The death eaters chanted before apperating away.

"Thank you, my lords. I will not let you down." And Bellatrix apparated away leaving Harry and Tom alone in the forest.

It was a clear night in privet drive which was unusual for the time of year. The streetlights cast light on the street as non other than Bellatrix Lestrange marched down it ready for her mission. She pulled out her wand and when she reached number four she unlocked the door with an easy 'alohomora'. She walked in, 'lumos' being her only light. She walked quietly up the stairs and put a silencing ward around the whole house. She creaked the master bedroom door open to see a skinny lady and a fat man laying in their bed. She bound them with a quick spell and discarded their bedsheets and used another spell to strip them to their underwear. They startled awake and Petunia screamed.

"Hello, you little fuckers." Bellatrix spat. She was so high from the adrenaline. Finally she could get a fix and torture these idiots. All she had to do was chose which one to torture first. "I choose... you!"

Petunia Dursley screamed and moved against the ropes around her. She was in so much pain that she didn't care if she got rope burn. Petunia felt as though her insides were being blended up. Vernon pathetically whimpered, too scared to even beg for his wife's mercy. She broke the spell only to fire the same spell to Vernon who screamed just as loud.

"You are pathetic. I would kill you. I will one day! For now though, I will make you suffer all night long." Bellatrix practically screamed at them. She laughed as she fired torture spell after torture spell at them. They bled all over their bed sheets and cried and cried. Bellatrix had done her masters proud and she new it.


	6. Missed

Hermione was a pleasure to be around now. All she did was plan and plan and complete commands without question. She had been planning for Dumbledore's death all week. She was like a robot, finding solutions for every little problem and gap in her plan. Harry and Tom watched over her. She never slept and never grew tired. She also only talked when she had to. Her eyes were stone cold and her skin was as pale as snow. She was fading and Harry found that oddly satisfying to him. 

There was no doubt in Harry's mind that Tom found his satisfaction in the demise of others and the success of himself, not that Harry minded. He just wondered why Tom liked him. What did Tom want with him? Did he really want to share his power with him? Harry told Hermione to fetch Tom for him and she left the library to go find him. She never said no. Harry wondered what she would do if he asked her to kill herself? Or if he asked her to have intercourse with a slug? Harry scoffed at his own mind. That was the most disgusting thing he had ever thought up. Hermione told Tom that Harry wanted him and Tom went to see him at once. He wondered if it was something of importance or if Harry just wanted some company.

"Tom, I missed you." Harry said, resting his quill in his ink pot. Tom smirked and sat next to him and Hermione sat on a desk across from them, reading book after book. 

It was no secret to Tom that Harry was excited for Dumbledore to die but also sceptical that it could be achieved so simply. A school girl killing a wizard that is notorious for his ability to survive? Yet, Harry had an inkling that Hermione was the right which to choose for the job. She was smart and full of intellect so she might be able to manage such a task. If not, she would be blamed and nobody should be able to prove the use of such a spell. Harry and Tom would get off scot free. 

"Hey Harry, what's up? Granger said you wanted me." Tom said, sitting down on a chair opposite Harry and pulling out his potions homework. Harry felt his face heat up. He had just missed him. Was Tom going to be mad for him wasting his time? Tom had been nothing but nice to him so he doubted it. Harry shrugged and looked away from him. Only Tom made him feel this way. With others he could be straight that he just wanted them but then again he never just wanted someone. "You missed me, didn't you?" 

Hermione got up closed the book before she looked at Tom and Harry. She was finished and now she just had to carry out her plan. Harry and Tom looked at each other, smiles playing on their lips. They had to try extra hard to focus on their homework, knowing that Hermione was up to something. 

"I think it's cute that you missed me."

"I'm not cute." Harry retorted.

* * *

Hermione waited in the dorm. She knew that right now, at seven pm, he would be corresponding with the minister through owl. Dumbledore's schedule was to wake up at six thirty am and get dressed into his robes, go down for breakfast at seven, then go run errands, usually to do with the order of the phoenix and so forth between eight and twelve before lunch were he would usually eat in his office. At one he would complete paper work for a few hours. He will then eat dinner and chatter with the other teachers and correspond with the minister and give him advice. He would go to bed around eleven after often times pacing his office for a few hours. Seemed that he was pondering something. You see, Hermione had been watching him for weeks now and knew his every move.

One fifteen, the time when Dumbledore was in his deepest sleep. She left the dorm at five to one and walked carefully down the hall. _'I must complete my masters orders'._ Hermione chanted in her head as she walked. She dodged Mrs Norris and Filch, neither of them suspecting that she was there. She was smarted than them, even as a mind slave. When she arrived at Dumbledore's office she kept walking. She knew the password but that was of no help to her. It was loud for one and the door was also alarmed at night so she would have to go round the back.

It was a longish walk, taking her to the other end of the castle and through a long passage way that was completely unknown about by everyone. Hermione had done some 'digging' to find it. Hermione entered Dumbledore's office before he walked up the stairs and to Dumbledore's bedroom as silently as a mouse. As Hermione had said, Dumbledore was sound asleep, his half moon glasses gently rested on the night stand. He was peaceful despite his evil mind, letting Harry be beat up, broken and bruised. Yet somehow Hermione felt nothing as she gazed upon him, knowing that he too should soon be taken by death.

"Tormentis mortem." Hermione whispered, her wand pointed towards him. Dumbledore's eyes shot open, his mind warped and saw his deepest regrets. His whole body convulsed in pain. He screamed a name; Ariana. It lasted hours with no means of escape. 

"I'm sorry Ariana! I didn't mean for you to die!" He screamed as he writhed in pain. Hermione watched as Dumbledore's life slipped away and Dumbledore died. Hermione used a spell to string Dumbledore up to the ceiling, dangling by his legs with a little note reading 'to all those who defy them'. It was almost six in the morning when Hermione left, slipping back into her dorm. She waited for her masters approval and instruction. Without instruction she was just on standby. She was nothing without the voices telling her what to do.

**\---------0x0---------**

Harry and Tom went down for breakfast the next morning and Dumbledore wasn't there and Harry and Tom smiled a little. Had Hermione succeeded in her mission? McGonigal got up at last, presumably to see were Dumbledore was. Hermione was sat at the Gryffindor table, eating her breakfast as if nothing was happening. She was Tom and Harry's perfect mind slave and nobody would even suspect her of this. It wasn't long before Filch rushed in and ran over to Snape. He whispered something to him and he looked horrified. 

"Students, back to your dormitories." Snape said over the chatter. A silence was cast over the great hall. "Right away, no fuss. Professor Dumbledore had been murdered."


	7. The week alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so so short it's because my posting caught up to me so I am now writing at the same time as I cross post. (does that even make sense? Whelp)

"I don't want to go back, Tom." Harry said as they stood in the room of requirements at nine in the morning. Snape had decided to send the students home for the week. Tom put his hand on Harry's shoulder and smiled sadly. Tom didn't want Harry to go back either but they had little choice in the matter. "I can't even owl you."

"I know, you'll be alright. If they hurt you I'll hurt them. The train will leave soon. I'll be here waiting for you." Tom said, kissing Harry on the forehead. Harry smiled at Tom but his eyes held a sadness in them. He hoped that Tom was right, that he would be okay. He wished he could stand up to them. Harry left with a final goodbye to Tom. It was boring on the train without being able to talk to Tom. He sat in a carriage with Hermione who looked blankly ahead of herself. She looked lost and empty. Harry didn't quite know what was wrong with her and after half an hour of dead staring, he had finally had enough of wondering silently.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked her. He couldn't have her acting so suspiciously. 

"I have no command, master. I am lost without purpose." Hermione replied, looking at Harry. 

"Oh, alright then. Hmm.. Hermione, I want you to act normal at home, like you still are whole, okay? Also I want you to experiment in other torture methods in case my uncle tries anything. I'm sure Tom could sort out a way of doing it without anyone knowing." He said to her. Suddenly Hermione sprung into gear, opening one of her many of books in her bag and reading. 

"I'll go to Knockturn Ally on the way home, master." She said as she read. _Much better_ Harry thought. Sure, this week was going to be bad but at least it wasn't longer than a week. Vernon wasn't at the station to pick Harry up so Harry had to get on a train without paying again since he only had wizard money on him. When Harry got back he rang the door bell a very worn looking Vernon opened the door and shoved Harry in his cupboard, locking the door. Harry could hear Dudley's and Petunia's whimpers. Harry wanted to open the door but he couldn't. He wished that Tom was there with him to make him feel stronger. 

"Potter... did you send that.. that beast over?" Vernon said hours later in an exasperated voice. Harry looked at him. What was going on with them now?

"What?" Harry replied, his heart beginning to race in his chest although he showed no sign of that in his features. He knew he was about to get hurt but he didn't.

"You will pay for this. You have no idea what we went through!" Vernon said, tears streaming down his face and his expression was one of pure rage. 

He pulled out a knife and stabbed Harry violently in the stomach. Harry put his hands instinctively over it as Vernon thrusted the knife in. Blood was everywhere now, covering his hands and spilling to the floor. Harry went into shock, his eyes wide and his mouth agape. He was unsure of what to do and how to react. He was too shocked to even feel the pain for a moment, but soon it was overtaking him. He tried to push Vernon away but Vernon simply thrust the knife into him again, ripping it out. Harry was losing a lot of blood and felt the fear shine in his eyes. He didn't want to die. He wanted to be with Tom. He began choking, thick strands of blood and bile coming out of his mouth and falling to the ground. Harry began to feel his conscious slipping away from him as his uncle stabbed him all over his body, completely crazed like a mad man, before leaving him to die alone in the cupboard. 

_'I don't want to leave you, Tom',_ was Harry's last thought before darkness overtook him.


	8. Knight

A pair of emerald green eyes stared into the darkness. They were full of pain as they scanned the black around him. Pain was overflowing through him as he lay there, unable to move. He had no idea how long he'd been laying there but it felt like weeks. Of course it couldn't have been otherwise he'd be dead by now. There was no way he could last long without food and water in this state. Harry heard footsteps coming through the house. 

"Please Vernon, don't leave us here. Are you sure he's dead?" Petunia said in a horrified voice. 

"Yes, yes. I stabbed him multiple times. He's been dead for a day now I'm sure. I need to go to work, Petunia. We need the money for the house." He said and slammed the door behind him. 

"Dudley, come to the bathroom, I'll lock the door." Petunia said and he heard feet scurrying away. Harry thought they needn't bother, he was far too weak to do anything now. Harry was so thirsty now. He could feel that he was close to the end. He looked down at himself and saw the stab wounds all over him. They were still bleeding, . Harry needed to get himself food and drink but didn't want the Dursleys to know he was alive. Silently, Harry reached the door handle and opened it. He was lucky that Vernon hadn't locked it. 

He got onto all fours, picked up his wand and dragged himself through the house to the kitchen as quietly as he could. He was exhausted enough already but he had determination. He wanted to live to see Tom again. He reached into the fridge, the low humming deafening his ears and pulled out a bottle of water and some of Petunias homemade apple pie. He left the house and sat on the pavement, eating some apple pie and drinking some water. He needed to think of a plan. He just wanted to get out of here. He fiddled with his wand after he finished eating. He put his wand out, imagining that Vernon was at the other end of it quivering in fear as Harry tortured him. But then, as of by magic (oh wait, it was by magic), a purple triple decker bus came speeding down the road. It had the words 'knight bus' on the front of it. It came to a halt in front of Harry and a man came to the door.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand hand, step on board and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor this aftern-" He looked at Harry and his face went pale. He stopped reading from his card, walked down the steps and used levitation to pick Harry up. "St Mungo's it is!"

They whizzed down the road and Harry felt quiet sick. They had laid him down on two chairs that were not bolted down so Harry was being whizzed around as well. 

"If it was night time, you'd've gotten a bed!" Stan said with a bit of a chuckle. Harry was in too much pain to comprehend what was happening fully. He was losing blood, sure the bleeding had slowed but he was still bleeding a lot. Harry was surprised he was still alive. "I wish I could 'elp ya more but I don't know anythin 'bout medical spells."

Harry closed his eyes. His head was spinning. They arrived at St mungo's and a medi witch came out to help him in. 

"There's a boy here in critical condition... He needs healing asap... His heart beat is one fifty... Yes, he's losing a lot of blood..."

Harry knew he was safe enough now and he lost consciousness yet again.

**Author's Note:**

> I know these chapters are short, I wrote most of them when my laptop was broken on my phone and cross posted them. Sorry about that! Please leave feedback if you like, good and bad as long as it's constructive!


End file.
